Astrid / Helhiem
'''Astrid '''is a Viking Girl of the Hairy Hooligan tribe who met Hiccup a.k.a Helhiem and called him her Guardian. In Helhiem Growing up on the small island of Berk, Astrid often dreams of exploring new islands and finding new adventures to beat her humdrum and strict life on Berk. But when Helhiem cursed her island and put a barrier around it, Astrid was filled with sorrow and anger for not being able to leave. One day, she went into the forest and took her anger out on a tree with her axe. But she also angered a Deadly Nadder and got attacked and poisoned by it. When it seems like she was going to die, she was saved by a man with dragon wings. But before she got a good look at him, he fades from her eyesight. Ever since then, she often sees his shadow by her side and even dreams of him. He became a guardian to her, and fueling her hopes to leave the island. Five years later, life on Berk hasn't gotten any better for Astrid. The Vikings called her delusional and odd. They started to control her life and force to go to places and to do things she doesn't want to. But she still has her dream of leaving, and her guardian that she wants to meet. One evening, a pair of dragons took her axe and led her to a secret dragon hideaway paradise. It was there she finally met her Guardian, Hiccup. Since that meeting, he's open her eyes to a world that she never thought possible. But more impotently, he gave her a friend she could talk to and love. In Helhiem: Into The Inferno Apperence Astrid may look like a damsel in distress, but she isn't. An axe is always near her side as well as a dagger. Her apperence is more like a elegent shield maiden, she wears red-sleeveless tunic with a dark fur skirt that matchs her fur boots. Her hair is long, blonde and neatly styled in a lengthy side-braid draped over her shoulder and her leather hairband. Astrid also wears a fur hoodie, usually cloaked over her back and shoulder along with metallic-shoulder pads and a matching silver skull-decorated belt. Her arms has large, thick bracers covered in fur. She also secretly runs to the hideaway in a simple white sleeveless night gown, on her date with Hiccup she wears a light blue dress that belonged to her mother with embroidered vines at the sleeves and skirt. Personality Astrid is not your typical Viking, she is dutiful and immensely devoted to her causes. She always listens to her heart and head, and sticks up for what she feels is right. She doesn't conform to the rules or to anyone holding her back except to be patriotic of the Viking way until Helhiem's arrival and his curse. Competitive by nature and highty wanting freedom from Berk, Astrid works hard to achieve her goals. She does have a protective nature, willing to risk life and limb to protect those she cares about, especially Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly and her parents. Relationships Hiccup / Helhiem At first, Hiccup was a shadow on the wall, or a fantasy in Astrid's dreams. Ever since he saved her, she developed a secret crush on him. When she really met him, he wasn't quite what she thought he would be. But after saving her and showing her the wonderful world of dragons, her love and respect for him grew. She even made him a necklace to thank him for everything he's done for her. Near the end, she couldn't hide her feelings for him and helps him with his troubles the same way he's helped her; with love. Stormfly Astrid met this Deadly Nadder at the arena, where she was often beaten and scared by the other Vikings. After seeing the dragon world anew (thanks to Hiccup) Astrid was determined to make friends with the dragons. Stormfly was the first one that she connected with. Then these two created a special bond that blossomed into a beautiful friendship. Toothless Baby Nadder When Astrid first came to the hidden hideaway, a number of baby dragons came to sniff and study her. A baby Nadder was the first to bravely step forward and tried to bond with her. While Astrid was afraid, the Nadder became more curious. It kept nuzzling and licking Astrid, much to its mother's disapproval. But after an incident with a Whispering Death attack, the mother grew to like Astrid. Every time Astrid visits the hideaway, the baby Nadder is sure to be near her. Ruffnut As the only other female in their age group, it was only natural that these two would be friends. However, they don't always see eye to eye. While Astrid looks for ways to make her dreams come true, Ruff has her feet on the ground. They do care about each other and will help each other, but they are very strong opinionated women and can get on each other's nerves. When Astrid talks about her guardian, Ruffnut was the first to laugh it off as some childish fantasy, until she spies the two of them dancing. Josef and Helga Astrid's relationship with her parents is more like a complicated relationship, ever though she just love them, they are overbearing parents even to the point of control her life, like for instance, Josef wanted her to join dragon training as Gobber's apprentice. Category:Females Category:Dragon Riders Category:Viking characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Humans